Memancing?
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: Ninja sekelas anggota Akatsuki pun perlu hiburan di tengah kegiatan tak jelas mereka. Tentu saja untuk mencegah terjadinya kasus bunuh diri—ataupun kabur dari Akatsuki, Pein mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan menyenangkan versinya sendiri; memancing. Cover is not mine. RnR?


Ninja sekelas anggota Akatsuki pun perlu hiburan di tengah kegiatan tak jelas mereka. Tentu saja untuk mencegah terjadinya kasus bunuh diri—ataupun kabur dari Akatsuki, Pein mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan menyenangkan versinya sendiri; memancing.

_**Naruto dan Akatsuki © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Memancing? **__**© Radar Neptunus**_

_**Humor/General**_

_**T, maybe**_

_**Misstypo, bad story, Akatsuki dinistakan, dan kawan kawan.**_

_**Saya mohon maaf jika terdapat kesamaan ide. Dan ini murni hasil pemikiran gila saya.**_

_**Happy reading, minna!**_

Di pagi yang cerah dengan kicauan burung hantu yang masih setia nangkring di pohon cemara. Sinar matahari dengan lembut menembus dedaunan lebat di hutan terpencil di desa Amegakure. Terdengar jeritan dari gua yang menjadi rumah bagi para _Ninja Kelas S _yang melarat serta kekurangan pekerjaan.

"Tobi mau permen lolipop~ Huee," tangis Tobi menggelegar di seluruh gua.

"Kita lagi krisis uang, Tobi-_chan_," kata Kisame sambil menenangkan Tobi yang misuh-misuh di lantai. Deidara yang melihat adegan miris itu hanya cuek dan berjalan ke arah sofa butut hasil rampokan Kakuzu di pasar Konoha.

"Apa acara TV hari ini bagus, un?" tanya Deidara yang duduk di sebelah Sasori. Pemuda miniitu hanya diam sambil menggenggam _remote _dan memeluk boneka barbie-nya.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Itachi pada kedua pemuda yang asyik menonton TV—

_yang sebenarnya tidak menonton TV._

"_Ohayou_, Itachi-_kun_," balas Kisame sambil menoleh ke Itachi. Itachi mengernyitkan dahi. Sebenarnya siapa yang ia sapa?

"Dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan menyelam—" Sasori pun mengganti channel.

"Aku sayang sekali, Doraemon~" Klik.

"Apa kau melihat di mana rumah—" Klik.

"Saya bersumpah akan digantung di patung Hokage jika terbukti melakukan korupsi—" Klik.

"Dengan 50 ryo, bisa internetan gratis seumur hidup—" Klik.

"Sas, kita mau nonton TV, bukan melihatmu memindah channel," ucap Itachi yang bosan melihat kelakuan Sasori. Deidara hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, tanda ia tidak suka.

"Kenapa acara barbie hari ini ditunda? Dasar stasiun TV sialan," umpat pemuda cebol itu. Kakuzu yang kebetulan lewat langsung menoleh ke arah Sasori dan menggelengkan kepala.

'_Aku harus menjual boneka jelangkungnya,' _batin Kakuzu tidak jelas.

"Hari ini gue pengen nonton Queen Parah masak, jadi minggir lo semua!" usir Hidan dengan nada kasar. Semua yang menatap TV hanya diam bergeming.

Hidan pun langsung menyambar _remote _dari tangan Sasori dan mengganti channel TV. Saat wajah Queen Parah terpampang di layar TV, Hidan membuang _remote _tadi ke sembarang arah, dan malangnya mengenai _venus flytrap _milik Zetsu.

"Hidan bego! Kalo mau ngelempar liat-liat dong! Harusnya lo kenain mukanya!" tuding Sasori emosi. Ternyata dia masih nggak terima acara barbie-nya gagal ditayangkan. Menurut isu yang beredar di internet, boneka barbie yang mau syuting telah dicuri oleh orang Sunagakure dengan ciri bermuka coreng-moreng.

"Kita di sini kagak aman, bro," kata Zetsu Hitam ngedumel. Zetsu Putih hanya menyetujui.

"Pindah tempat aja," saran Zetsu Putih. Zetsu Hitam pun menyetujuinya dan kembali menyelam ke dalam tanah. Bodohnya, Zetsu muncul persis di depan TV.

"DUAAAAK!"

"Minggir lo! Gue mau nonton TV!" teriak Hidan sambil melemparkan sabitnya ke arah Zetsu.

Zetsu yang ditambah beban berat dari _venus flytrap_-nya pun hanya oleng dan jatuh berguling di lantai rumah Akatsuki. Sedangkan Itachi, Deidara, dan Sasori masih cengo.

"Zetsu-_senpai_! Awas!" teriak Tobi.

Naas, Tobi yang sedang berlari melewati TV hanya tersandung dan ikut tersungkur karena tubuh Zetsu menghalangi langkahnya. Kisame yang di belakang Tobi juga menyusul jatuh dan menimpa Zetsu.

Entah dari mana, Kakuzu muncul dan menyeret Hidan pergi dari kerumunan itu, dan pergi entah kemana.

"Anjrit, minggir lo semua! Bisa mati gue kalo gini!" bentak Zetsu sambil menggulingkan _venus flytrap-_nya. Alhasil, dua makhluk di atas Zetsu ikut terguling.

"Tobi mau lagi! Lagi! Lagi!" teriak Tobi kegirangan setelah berdiri dari posisi _elite-_nya tadi. Kisame yang mendengar keinginan horror Tobi pun langsung menyingkir.

Zetsu yang masih kelimpungan hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima tubrukan dari Tobi yang sesara sakit sekali di punggungnya. Tobi menabrak Zetsu sampai terseret beberapa meter. Seketika Zetsu merasa wajahnya sudah halus karena teramplas lantai.

"Tobi-_chan _tidak boleh nakal sama Zetsu-_senpai_. Nanti Tobi dilarang memetik bunga bangkai di kebunnya, loh," ancam Kisame sambil tersenyum membujuk. Sayangnya, wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti penculik yang hendak membujuk korbannya.

Tobi yang belum tuli dan mendengar kata-kata Kisame pun bergegas mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Zetsu. Zetsu hanya diam memandangi uluran tangan Tobi dengan mata sembab.

"T-terima kasih, Tobi-_chan_," kata Zetsu sambil menarik tangan Tobi.

Tobi pun terharu dengan kalimat terima kasih dari Zetsu. Akhirnya mereka berdua berpelukan dengan air mata berlinang. Tobi makin mengeratkan pelukannya, sedangkan Zetsu menepuk-nepuk punggung Tobi.

Kisame dan Deidara sudah ikut menangis menyaksikan drama yang disuguhkan Tobi dan Zetsu. Itachi hanya menyeka ingus yang meler dari hidungnya. Sasori memeluk bonekanya erat-erat.

'_Gak nyangka, ternyata dedengkot Uchiha bisa drama-dramaan seperti itu,' _batin Itachi terharu.

Pein yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka hanya bisa jawsdrop. Jadi ini yang dilakukan anak buahnya setiap hari Minggu? Apakah sekrup otak mereka sudah terlepas dari tempatnya?

Para Akatsuki yang sedang drama tadi menoleh ke arah Pein yang mengeluarkan hawa membunuh. Terdengar suara patah-patah dari leher mereka yang persendiannya sudah soak.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Pein dengan wajah menunduk. Poni oranye-nya menutupi sebelah matanya. Adengan itu mengingatkan para anggota Akatsuki pada seorang artis pria yang baru saja hengkang dari penjara.

"Maafkan kami, Leader-_sama_!" teriak anggota drama tadi. Mereka langsung bersujud di kaki Pein.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau kalian melakukan hal percuma," kata Pein dengan wajah pias. Ia menunduk dan melangkah pergi.

"Maafkan kami!" jerit mereka dan memegangi jubah Pein. Sayangnya Tobi menarik terlalu kencang, jadi jubah Pein terlepas dari badannya.

"Leader-_sama_! Jubahmu ketinggalan," kata Tobi sambil melambai-lambaikan jubah Pein.

Pein yang menyadari kalimat Tobi pun berbalik dan menyabet jubahnya dari tangan Tobi. Alih-alih mengucapkan terima kasih, Pein malah menjitak kepala Tobi.

"_BAKA_!" bentak Pein versi _tsun _dan meninggalkan pasukan drama Akatsuki yang cengo akibat kepribadian sang _leader_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidan dan Kakuzu yang tadi menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Pein pun berjalan santai di pasar loak Amegakure. Kakuzu sibuk melihat-lihat toko yang menjual barang paling murah.

"Ngapain lo bawa gue ke sini?" tanya Hidan sambil melipat tangannya. Kakuzu hanya melirik Hidan dari cadar buluknya.

"Kita dapet misi dari Leader-_sama_," kata Kakuzu yang melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Misi di pasar loak? Yang bener aja, gue itu ninja kelas kakap!" bantah Hidan. Dengan tenangnya Kakuzu menunjuk pedangang ikan.

"Tuh, kakap. Udah puas?" tanya Kakuzu dengan nada datar. Hidan hanya bisa cengo.

Setelah beberapa lama hening, Hidan kembali bertanya "Emang misi kita apa?"

"Kita musti nyari pancingan, sepaket sama umpan. Kita bakal mancing. Gitu kata Leader-_sama_," jawab Kakuzu dengan mata yang masih meneliti toko loak yang paling murah.

"Jadi hari Minggu ini kita mancing? Yang bener aja, pasti si Kisame nolak dan misuh-misuh," bantah Hidan.

"Udah lo diem aja. Gue jahit mulut lo baru tau rasa," ancam Kakuzu.

"Gue pengen balik," rajuk Hidan. Kakuzu hanya diam dan memasuki satu toko kelontong yang tampak sudah reyot di makan rayap.

"Selamat datang, tuan," sapa si pemilik toko ramah diiringi senyum—_yang sepertinya palsu_.

"Apa barang di sini dijual dengan harga murah?" tanya Kakuzu langsung.

"Maaf, barang apa yang tuan cari?" tanya si pemilik toko sambil membawa buku bersampul batik dan bolpoin terselip di sela-sela telinganya.

"Satu alat pancing sama umpannya berapa, _ojisan_?" tanya Hidan menyambung. Si pemilik toko menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi ini toko alat elektronik," jawab Sai si pemilik toko kelontong itu.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sai, Hidan pun keluar toko dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kakuzu. Kakuzu bisa merusak citranya sebagai pembunuh kelas S hanya gara-gara salah masuk toko. Hidan menunggu Kakuzu keluar dari toko buluk tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya Hidan, bendahara bercadar itu keluar toko dengan membawa sepuluh pancingan beserta umpannya.

"Pegang nih," kata Kakuzu sambil melempar semua pancingan ke arah Hidan. Hidan menangkapnya dengan rasa heran.

"Bukannya tadi toko elektronik?" tanya Hidan sambil berjalan di sebelah Kakuzu yang sibuk meneliti umpan pancing.

"Iya, terus kenapa?" tanya Kakuzu sewot.

"Kenapa bisa dapet barang ini?" tanya Hidan sambil menangkat pancing mereka tinggi-tinggi.

"Itu ada di samping TV pas gue lewat di toko tadi. Gue minta aja. Ternyata di kasih. Yaudah," jawab Kakuzu sambil mengangkat bahu. Hidan kembali pasrah dengan ketidaknormalan _partner_-nya. Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke markas Akatsuki.

'_Kakuzu bego,' _batin Hidan.

.

.

.

"Lo udah balik, Kuz?" tanya Pein saat melihat Kakuzu dan Hidan masuk ruang kerjanya—_mungkin._

"Belom, Kuzu masih di pasar loak," sela Hidan yang lagi mainin _pierching _milik Pein yang berserakan.

"Ini barangnya, Leader-_sama_," kata Kakuzu sambil menyerahkan seperangkat alat pancing. Pein hanya mengangguk, sedangkan dua makhluk nista itu langsung meninggalkan Pein dalam kesendiriannya.

"Sekarang lo umumin, semua anggota Akatsuki kumpul di halaman rumah," perintah Pein sok wibawa. Pein tidak tahu jika Kakuzu dan Hidan sudah melangkah keluar ruangan Pein.

"SHIT!" maki Pein pada anak buahnya.

Pein terpaksa keluar ruangan. Ia celingukan mencari Konan. Ia harus bersama Konan saat menyampaikan pengumuman. Biar romantis, jawabnya jika ditanya mengapa.

"Nyari gue?" tanya Konan ketus.

"Eh, yayang Konan. Kumpul di halaman yuk, kita hari ini bakal liburan asyik," rayu Pein dan menarik tangan Konan. Konan hanya mendengus sebal.

'_Liburan apaan, paling mancing di empangnya Suigetsu,' _batin Konan sebal. Pein dan Konan melangkah ke ruang TV.

'_Kebetulan semua anggota ada di sini. Jadi gue gak perlu susah-susah nyariin mereka,' _batin Pein senang.

"Yo, anggota Akatsuki-ku tercinta~" sapa Pein dengan wajah ceria. Semuanya hanya menoleh ke arah Pein dengan tatapan apakah-dia-benar-benar-Leader-_sama_.

"Hari ini, Akatsuki bakal refreshing ke tempat pemancingan. Ada yang tidak setuju?" tanya Pein masih dengan nada ceria.

Sayangnya, semua anggota Akatsuki mengacungkan jarinya, termasuk Konan. Pein terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Kemudian dia melirik semua anggota Akatsuki melewati poni oranye-nya. Hawa membunuhnya keluar.

"Jadi, masih ada yang menolak ajakanku?" tanya Pein dingin. Di sekitar tubuhnya keluar aura hitam. Konan bergidik ngeri dan menjauhi Pein. Semua anggota Akatsuki menelan ludah dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Bagus. Ayo kita berangkat~" ajak Pein kembali ceria. Semua anggota Akatsuki hanya ngedumel sebal di belakang Pein.

Para Akatsuki, ninja berbahaya kelas S pun juga butuh hiburan. Jadi berangkatlah mereka ke tempat yang dimaksud Pein.

**To be continued~**

**Author's note:**

**Saya mulai merambah ke fandom Naruto dan menulis fic tentang Akatsuki, nih XD**

**Pastinya bimbingan dari **_**senpai**_**-**_**senpai**_** sangat saya butuhkan untuk kemajuan tulisan saya~ *slapped***

**Mind to review?**


End file.
